You Belong With Me
by Sasuko-Uchiha
Summary: Naruto es un chico unico y simple, siin encantos ni virtude, guardando el secreto de estar enamorado de su vecino y dios de l capus de la escuela que para colmo, tiene novia. Naruto, lo ama, ¿pero como se lo dira antes de san valentin?. SASUNARU


Bueno primero a lo primero.

ACLARACIONES: Naruto no me pertenece es de Sasuke y ambos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Titulo: you belong with me.

Artista: Taylor Swift.

**Negritas**–letra en español de la canción, redacción de los hechos narrados o descritos.

**-blabla-** diálogos.

_Cursiva_ –sucesos premonitorios, pensamientos o tomas de conciencia de los personajes.

_-cursiva-_ lo escrito en ambos cuadernos de Sasuke y Naruto, comunicación lírica.

"_**cursiva"**_ –recuerdos de Naruto, cosas vividas con Sasuke.

_Cursiva_ –canto de Naruto en ingles.

Ahora si, pacen a la lectura n_n, al final explicare unas cuantas cosas.

* * *

_**You Belong With Me…**_

_Es siempre lo mismo…_

Y no era equivocó su pensamiento, por que Naruto sabia muy bien que de solo ver a Sasuke caminando en círculos en su cuarto, con el teléfono al oído, significaba otra pelea absurda con su novia…

**Estás en el teléfono, con tu novia**

**Ella esta molesta**

Y al parecer esta también estaba molesta, por que los movimientos que Sasuke hacia con su boca y manos, no significaban lo contrario. A lo que lo llevó a pensar que él debió decir algo que a ella no le pareció, talvez ella no soporte su manera de ser como lo hacia Naruto.

**Le pasa algo con lo que le dijiste**

**Ella no soporta tu humor**

**Como yo**

Naruto, aguardaba en su cuarto, mirando a través del ventanal de su habitación el como concluiría esa absurda discusión. Era martes en la noche, como cualquier otro, pero sabia que había algo que ese día lo hacia especial. Una melodía comenzó a sonar en su reproductor, una cuyas emociones reflejaban lo mismo que le hacia sentir el no poder expresar sus sentimientos. Una melodía que sabia a la novia de Sasuke no le gustaba.

**Estoy en mi cuarto**

**Es el típico martes a la noche**

**Estoy escuchando el tipo de música**

**Que a ella no le gusta**

Pero sabia que a pesar de que ella ocupase el lugar al cual el quería pertenecer, no lo conocería a tal grado como Naruto lo hacia, a si que no podía vanagloriarse por tal hecho. Por que para él, Sasuke era un libro abierto, donde a pesar de haber rayones distorsionados en sus páginas, sabia identificar de manera cada una de sus redacciones, párrafos y palabras, no existía ni un detalle que él no conociera de Sasuke.

**Ella nunca sabrá tu historia**

**Como yo**

Lo que sabia de Karin, la novia actual de Sasuke, era que era presunciósa, egoísta, presumida, altanera y muchas cosas malas mas, sabia que tenia a Sasuke, y por ello siempre se lo restregaba a todos en la cara. Usaba minifaldas, blusas escotadas, y era la capitanía de las porristas.

_Y él…_

Un simple chico que no tenia nada de interesante, un chico simplón que le gustaba usar camisas una talla mas grande que la suya propia, que siempre miraba a Sasuke, el mejor jugador y capitán de equipo de futbol soccer, desde las gradas, anhelando fervientemente ser mirado por él. Anhelando un día que Sasuke encontrase en él eso que estaba buscando.

**Ella usa faldas cortas**

**Yo uso camisetas**

**Ella es la capitana de las porristas**

**Y yo estoy en las gradas**

**Soñando el día en que despiertes y encuentres**

**Eso que estas buscando**

**Eso que estuvo aquí todo el tiempo**

º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º

Sasuke cortó repentinamente su llamada, cansado de seguir oyendo la chillona voz de su novia. Karin era estridente, molesta y maleducada además de arrogante y mal humorada. Había ocasiones en las que verdaderamente la odiaba.

Bufo y miro con dirección a la ventana, donde un preocupado Naruto le miraba y escribía algo en una hoja de su cuaderno antes de enseñárselo.

_-¿estas bien?-_

Sasuke sonrío antes de tomar un cuaderno y escribir en el seguidamente que se lo enseñaba a Naruto una vez acabado.

_-solo estoy cansado de tanto melodrama, no te preocupes-_

Naruto, le sonrío antes de enseñarle lo que ya había escrito en su cuaderno.

_-perdón-_

Naruto escribió algo más en su cuaderno, pero cuando se lo mostró a Sasuke, este ya había serrado sus cortinas. Suspiro quedamente, bajando con tristeza el cuaderno, donde una hermosa oración descansaba.

**-basta Naruto, deja de deprimirte, ya llegara el día en que puedas decirle lo que sientes –**se palmeo ambas mejillas antes de subirle todo el volumen al reproductor, y comenzando a cantar y a bailar según el ritmo de la melodía.

Jamás, se percato que de ente las cortinas cerradas de Sasuke, este se asomaba con una sonrisa en los labios, negando con la cabeza mientras lo observaba con cierta fijación.

**-sigues siendo un dobe, Naruto-** su voz despidió un tono de cariño impredecible para si mismo, mientras su cuerpo se relajaba para mirar con atención al rubio.

º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º

Al día siguiente, Naruto se encontraba almorzando con su mejor amiga, Hinata Hyuuga, mientras lo hacían, platicaban acerca de lo ocurrido anoche.

**-¿no se lo has dicho aun, Naruto-kun?-** el nombrado la miro, directamente a sus ojos perla, que despedían un brillo de preocupación.

**-no, es imposible, sabes que el tiene novia –**su rostro adhirió un brillo triste, la chica, se contuvo de comentar algo mas.

Naruto, miro donde se encontraba Sasuke desayunando, encontrándolo sentado en el pasto, recargado contra un árbol con una cara molesta, mientras Karin, le daba de comer en la boca, obviando el hecho de creerse solo ella con ese privilegio.

En ese momento, Naruto deseo que Sasuke solo lo mirase a él, a nadie más, solo a él. Que se diera cuenta de que él era el único que lo entendía a tal perfección que sabía, nadie mas podría jamás hacerlo.

_Entonces…¿por que no lo vez?..._

Sasuke debía estar con él, por que solo él entendía a Sasuke. Karin no lo merecía, y aunque no lo quisiese, el tampoco, por que no era mas que un simplón. Alguien con una apariencia estándar, sin lujo ni encanto, solo otro mas, de los que ya muchos había. Y por saber ese hecho, se sintió morir…

**Si pudieras ver que soy el único**

**Que te entiende**

**Estuve todo el tiempo**

**Entonces, ¿Por qué no puedes ver?**

**Debes estar conmigo**

**Debes estar conmigo**

_Debes estar con migo…_

º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º

Domingo por la mañana, y ese era el gran día, no solo por que las fiestas del día de enamorados ya estaban organizadas, si no por que el gran campeonato de Sasuke era ese preciso día.

Lo había visto entrenar, casi sin descanso desde las gradas del campus, a si que confiaba plenamente en que ganarían.

Naruto se encontraba sentado en una banca enfrente de su casa, leyendo un libro de tragedia romántica, sin percatarse de que Sasuke salía de su casa.

**-hola dobe-**

Ante el saludo del moreno, Naruto brinco en su asiento, resguardando el libro contra su pecho, tratando de regularizar su corazón. Sasuke se sentó aun lado suyo mirándolo con atención.

**-hola, teme-** su voz salio un poco recortada, el tartamudeo no era muy frecuente en él, por lo que se regaño a si mismo**. -¿Qué estas haciendo?-** quiso saber aparentando seguir leyendo.

**-nada, solamente espero a que Karin pase por mi-** dijo, y se acomodo mejor en la banca.

_Ese nombre otra vez…_

Naruto no quiso preguntar más, por lo que un silencio incomodo se formo alrededor de ellos. Sasuke, giro su cabeza, mirando a Naruto mientras este leía, había algo en el, que lo hacia sentir inexplicablemente bien y cómodo.

**-¿Qué estas leyendo?-** se acercó más, con intención de leer el contenido del libro.

Naruto, se retiro un poco, extendiéndole el libro incomodo, Sasuke no pareció percatarse de tal acto.

**-¿Romeo y Julieta? –**encarno una ceja, mirando al rubio **–que libro tan aburrido –**se alejo un poco, acomodándose mas en su lugar.

**-no es aburrido –**Naruto abraso al libro contra su echo, mirando fijamente al moreno **–el amor de ellos no es aburrido, romeo la amaba, pero su amor era imposible solo por permanecer a diferentes familias, solo por que estas no se llevaban bien, por que existía una guerra entre ellos –sus** ojos se oscurecieron un poco, mostrando tristeza **–a pesar de que su amor fue imposible, eso no les impidió estar juntos y ser felices al final –**se dijo mas para si, que para Sasuke.

_¿Oye, esto no es tan fácil?..._

El azabache, le miro fijamente como si tratase de ver mas allá del dolor del rubio, encontrando la tarea muy difícil. Estiro su mano, hasta llevarla al rostro del rubio, quitando un mechón rebelde que descendía hasta sus ojos.

**-basta ya dobe, sabes que no soy muy dado de cosas cursis –**la pequeña risa de Sasuke, resonó en los tímpanos de Naruto, quien agachado aun, sintió un calor tibio en su corazón.

_La sonrisa de Sasuke era única…_

Naruto, levantó la mirada, apenado y sonrojado por el acto anterior de Sasuke. Y estuvo a punto de agradecerle, de no haber sido por el sonido de un claxon llamo la atención de ambos.

Era Karin, quien mirando con molestia a ambos, sonó más el claxon.

**-tengo que irme, nos vemos después dobe –**Sasuke se despido de él con un gesto de su mano, y se subió al auto, donde una molesta Karin le preguntaba cosas sin importancia. Esta antes de marcharse, beso los labios de Sasuke, mirando con sorna al rubio, quien giró la mirada incomodo, molesto y con una infinita tristeza.

Una vez solo, Naruto dejo que las lagrimas, bajasen libres por su rostro.

**Caminando en las calles conmigo**

**y tus pantalones viejos**

**No puedo dejar de pensar si esto debería ser así**

**Riendo en un banco del parque**

**Para mí**

**"¿Oye, esto no es tan fácil?"**

**Tienes una sonrisa que podría iluminar toda la ciudad**

**No lo he visto tanto**

**Porque una chica lo alejo**

**Dices que estas bien, se que pudieras estar mejor**

**"¿Oye, que estas haciendo con una chica, así?"**

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

Una vez más, Naruto miraba las diferencias entre él y Karin.

Ella usaba ropa escotada, luciendo su espectacular cuerpo que era la envidia de muchas y el deseo de otros. Unos zapatos de tacón perlados en diamantes brillosos, moldeando sus esculturales piernas que valían oro entre las porristas.

Y él, ropa simple, con colores llamativos, resaltando ningún atractivo en su persona, con sus típicas zapatillas converse en naranja chillarte. Nada, no había nada absolutamente llamativo que pudiese interesar a Sasuke.

Por que, aunque le doliese aceptarlo. ¿Por qué Sasuke lo querría a él, cuando tenia a la mujer mas codiciada del campus a su lado?. Eran la pareja _"perfecta"_ a voces de los demás. Pero el no lo miraba de esa manera.

**-¿listo, Naruto- kun? –**la voz tímida de Hinata lo despertó de sus pensamientos.

Asintiendo antes de tomar posición con su clarinete, mirando con dirección a Sasuke, esperando a que este lo mirase. Cosa, que nunca ocurrió…

**Ella usa zapatos de taco**

**Yo uso zapatillas**

**Ella es la capitana de las porristas**

**Y yo estoy en las gradas**

**Soñando el día en que despiertes y encuentres**

**Eso que estas buscando**

**Eso que estuvo aquí todo el tiempo**

º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º

A cinco minutos de que acabara el partido, ambos equipos estaban empatados, un ultimo tiro y eso seria suficiente para pasar a las selecciones.

El corazón de Naruto latía a una velocidad sorprendente, mirando con nervios como un compañero del equipo, pasaba el balón a Sasuke. Este corrió por el campus, mirando a Karin quien le echaba porras, sonriéndole con soberbia.

El corazón de Naruto, se encogió, y deseo que esa mirada fuese dirigida a él. Pero sabía que aquello no podía ocurrir jamás.

**Si pudieras ver que soy el único**

**Que te entiende**

**Estuve todo el tiempo**

**Entonces, ¿Por que no puedes ver?**

**Debes estar conmigo**

º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º

El partido termino y con ellos las ovaciones aclamaron. Sasuke salio sonriendo del campus por su victoria, caminando con dirección a Karin, quien platicaba animadamente con un jugado del otro equipo.

Molesto, se encamino hacia los vestidores, sabiendo de antemano que Karin lo había visto, pero no fue tras de él.

Naruto miro toda la escena un tanto interesado, fue tras Sasuke. Más sin embargo, no se atrevió a entrar por esa puerta trasera, por lo que solo miro a Sasuke através de la ventana, quien aun molesto, golpeo un casillero.

**De pie y esperando en tu puerta trasera**

**Todo este tiempo, como no pudiste saberlo, bebe**

**Debes estar conmigo**

**Debes estar conmigo**

º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º

Esa noche era el baile y Naruto se encontraba estudiando en su habitación sin un deseo siquiera de asistir a la dichosa celebración del día de los enamorado y también por el torneo.

Inconcientemente miro a la ventana de Sasuke, donde este hablaba por teléfono.

_Otra vez…_

Fue su pensamiento, se enderezó ya que se encontraba acostado y se sentó en espera de que Sasuke terminase de hablar, cosa que no duro mucho tiempo.

Sasuke, le miro tomando su cuaderno y escribiendo algo en el para luego mostrárselo.

_-¿iras al baile de esta noche?-_

Naruto, tomo su cuaderno para escribir su respuesta, mostrándosela luego de que terminara.

_-estoy estudiando, no tengo tiempo-_

Sasuke asintió para después ponerse su saco de cola negro y salir de su habitación. Naruto agacho la cabeza, deprimido. Tomo de debajo de su cama un álbum y comenzó a ojearlo, encontrando diversas fotos donde él y Sasuke aparecían de pequeños y de ahora grandes. Recordando cuando desde cuando se habían conocido asta como estaban ahora.

"_**Naruto, hey dobe, sal un momento"**__ llamó un morenito de diez años._

"_**¿Por qué vienes a estas horas de la noche?, te podrían castigar"**__ el rubio, en pijamas, le susurro para que nadie mas les escuchase._

"_**ni que viviera a kilómetros, dobe, soy tu vecino"**__ hizo un ademán de que bajara cosa que el rubio hizo._

…

"_**jajaja, que dobe eres, jajaja"**__ Sasuke reía del rubio quien se encontraba bocabajo al suelo._

"_**cállate teme y ayúdame a levantarme´ttebayo"**__ el rubio, con lagrimones en los ojos, le extendió la mano a su amigo, quien la aceptó, levantándolo del suelo._

"_**gracias dobe, por ser mi mejor amigo, y apoyarme en estos momentos dolorosos"**__ Sasuke sonrío con tristeza tratando de olvidar lo mal que se sentía por haber perdido a su padre._

…

"_**Sasuke se cual es tu canción preferida"**__ el nombrado miro la sonrisa deslumbrante del rubio con una ceca encarnada._

"_**¿a si?, y ¿Cuál es supuestamente tu?"**__ acorralo al rubio en una pared mirándolo con burla._

"_**e-es T-The Reason, de Hoobastank**__" tartamudeo un poco nervioso e intimidado._

"_**valla que me conoces bien, dobe"**__ se separo de él para seguir con su camino, dejando a un sonrojado Naruto atrás._

…

"_**anda teme, ¿dime cual es tu mas grande sueño?"**__ insistió por décima vez esperando a que Sasuke le dijese su sueño._

"_**ya dije que es un secreto, un día te lo diré, te lo juro**__" y se fue dejando a un Naruto decepcionado._

…

_Si…las cosas habían cambiado en nueve años…_

Sus lágrimas bajaron por su rostro, sin ser detenidas. Naruto ya no aguantaba el dolor que sentía en su pecho. Amaba a Sasuke desde que le conoció, pero desafortunadamente, sabia que no era correspondido. Aun que algo en su interior le de decía, que le pertenecía a él.

La puerta de su recamara se abrió mostrando a Kushina, su madre. Quien al verlo en ese estado se encamino a él abrasándolo.

**-¿que te ocurre mi amor? –**pregunto angustiada y preocupada, no sabiendo del por que del estado de su hijo.

**-lo amo mamá, pero no es mío –**fue su única respuesta.

Kushina, sonrío con apatía y ternura, y levantó el rostro de su hijo, mirándolo directamente a sus ojos azules, limpiándole las lágrimas en el proceso.

**-iras a esa fiesta, hablaras con Sasuke-kun, le confesaras tu amor y no regresaras si no es con él –**se levantó, tomando a Naruto por su mano, levantándolo también **–ahora deja de llorar, yo me encargare de ti para que deslumbres en ese lugar-**

Y poniéndose manos a la obra, Kushina le dio una nueva imagen al rubio.

**-te vez… -sonrío, no terminando la frase –**a Sasuke le encantaras, hora vete –le dio una palmadita en la espalda, incitándolo a salir.

**-gracias mamá –**le dio un abraso y con un beso en la mejilla, recogió algo que descansaba en su cama y salio del lugar.

**-es tiempo de que sean felices –**y con una risita, salio de los aposentos de Naruto, para terminar sus quehaceres.

**Si pudieras ver que soy el único**

**Que te entiende**

**He estado aquí todo el tiempo**

**¿Porque no lo puedes ver?**

**Debes estar conmigo**

º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º

Naruto estaba muy nervioso, demasiado que a decidió entrar por la puerta trasera, pero aun con su deseo anhelante de encontrarse a Sasuke. Solo…

Tan nervioso que no notaba las miradas lascivas, y pervertidas de quienes lo miraban, aun sin reconocerlo. Verificó que lo que tomo de su cuarto no se viese entre sus ropas y soltó un suspiro hondo.

_La hora había llegado…_

**De pie y esperando en tu puerta trasera**

**Todo este tiempo, como no pudiste saberlo, bebe**

**Debes estar conmigo**

**Debes estar conmigo**

_Debes estar conmigo…_

Fue su último pensamiento antes de entrar…

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

Sasuke, miraba a todas direcciones, esperando encontrar a alguien pero no sabia exactamente a quien. Tenía una sensación calida en su pecho, pero no sabia como definirla, o con que.

Tenía la sensación de que tenía que estar con alguien, pero aun no tenia definido a quien, solo el recuerdo de un olor a rosas, le brindaba su subconsciente.

_¿Rosas?, ¿Quién olía a rosas?..._

**Debes estar conmigo**

**¿Alguna vez has pensado que tal vez**

**Debes estar conmigo?**

**Debes estar conmigo**

_Debes estar conmigo…_

Se dijo para si, pero a pesar de que esa sensación se hacia cada vez mas fuerte, no encontraba rostro alguno que le indicase que era el correcto.

Y no fue asta que se quedo paralizado en su lugar, mirando directamente a la puerta trasera, donde un deslumbrante rubio entraba por ella.

El traje blanco inmaculado, con una delicada rosa naranja en su bolsillo superior del pequeño saco de cola, y los pantalones formales, un poco ceñados a las piernas y cadera. La camiseta blanca y moño naranja, además del tocado que descansaba en esos brillantes cabellos rubio. Le dijeron a Sasuke que esa era la persona con quien debía estar.

Le reconoció al instante, era Naruto, esas marcas en sus mejillas no lo tenían nadie. Miro a los lados dándose cuenta que varios de los hombres presentes miraban con deseo al rubio, cosa que lo molesto.

Naruto lo miro, esperando a que se acercase a él, cosa que Sasuke estuvo a punto de hacer, sino fuese por que un brazo se amoldo al suyo.

**-Sasuke, ¿Qué crees que haces?, sácame a bailar –**Karin giró el rostro de Sasuke, para que le prestase atención, pero lo único que recibió de este, fue una mirada molesta.

**-piérdete, maldita zorra resbalosa –**se soltó y camino hacia el rubio quien le miraba con sorpresa **–no quiero volverte a ver en toda mi vida, maldita mujerzuela –**le dijo a Karin cuando se hubo puesto a lado de Naruto, tomándole de la cintura.

**-me la vas a pagara, rubio de mierda** **–** izo un desaire, pero por un descuido resbalo y callo en el pastel de celebración, siendo el hazmerreír de todos.

Con el orgullo entre las patas, la pelirroja abandono el lugar.

Sasuke se giró, mirando directamente a Naruto a los ojos, sacando de entre sus ropas una hoja donde claramente se podían leer en excelente caligrafía las palabras _Te Amo_.

Naruto, enternecido saco de entre sus ropas una hoja igual que decía exactamente lo mismo.

Sasuke estuvo apunto de besarlo, pero Naruto lo detuvo. Sasuke se extraño por la evasiva del rubio.

**-quiero darte una sorpresa –**dijo, y se encamino al escenario del lugar donde una banda acababa de terminar de tocar.

Sasuke, se pregunto que es lo que haría, pero al verlo tomar una guitarra de madera y sentarse frente al micrófono, sus ojos se abrieron de la supresa y sus mejillas ardieron en un tenue carmesí.

**-estar en la orquesta y ser un dobe, no es en lo único que soy bueno teme –**le miro directamente a los ojos antes de dirigirse al publico **–esta canción, se la dedico a la persona que mas amo en el mundo y de la cual deseo estar para toda mi vida. **_**Uchiha Sasuke**_**. Yo, la escribí con todos mis sentimientos expresados en la letra y me tome el privilegio de ensayarla con la banda –**izo una señal a la banda y estos empezaron a tocar.

Sasuke estaba, que no se lo podía creer. Además de avergonzado y desquiciadamente feliz.

"_You're on the phone_

_with your girlfriend_

_she's upset_

_she's going off about_

_something that you said_

_she doesn't get your humor_

_like i do"_

Sasuke recordó aquella vez, como si hubiese sido ayer.

"_i'm in my room_

_it's a typical tuesday night_

_i'm listening to the kind of music_

_she doesn't like_

_she'll never know your story_

_like i do"_

_Si… había sido un martes, cuando había discutido con Karin y Naruto le escribió preocupado…_

"_but she wears short skirts_

_i wear t-shirts_

_she's cheer captain_

_and i'm on the bleachers_

_dreaming about the day_

_when you wake up and find_

_that what you're looking for_

_has been here the whole time"_

No sabía que Naruto, fuera una persona tan especial que a pesar de los años en que lo amaba en secreto, le apoyase en todo, guardándose sus sentimientos. Se sintió fatal por no haberse dado cuenta antes, pero sabía que nunca era demasiado tarde.

"_if you could see_

_that i'm the one_

_who understands you_

_been here all along_

_so why can't you_

_see you belong with me_

_you belong with me."_

Y apenas se daba cuenta de ello, pero lo que importaba en ese momento, era que a partir de ese momento, podrían estar siempre juntos.

"_walking the streets_

_with you and your worn out jeans_

_i can't help thinking_

_this is how it ought to be_

_laughing on a park bench_

_thinking to myself_

_hey, isn't this easy?"_

_Si, era confuso, pero que mas hacer. Ahora ambos serian felices…_

"_and you've got a smile_

_that could light up this whole town_

_i haven't seen it in awhile_

_since she brought you down_

_you say you're fine_

_i know you better than that_

_hey whatchu doing_

_with a girl like that"_

Maldita zorra desgraciada, que hirió los sentimientos de su rubio, pero lo bueno era que no lo aria mas. Al menos de eso se encargaría el mismo.

"_she wears high heels_

_i wear sneakers_

_she's cheer captain_

_i'm on the bleachers_

_dreaming about the day_

_when you wake up and find_

_that what you're looking for_

_has been here the whole time"_

Naruto se señalo a si mismo y a sus pies donde, descansaban sus zapatillas naranjas. Sasuke soltó una sutil carcajada, negando con la cabeza ante tal descubrimiento. Ambos se miraron con amor.

"_if you could see_

_that i'm the one_

_who understands you_

_been here all along_

_so why can't you_

_see you belong with me_

_standing by and_

_waiting at your backdoor_

_all this time_

_how could you not know_

_baby_

_you belong with me_

_you belong with me."_

Era el preciso momento para que aceptasen que desde el momento en que se conocieron, siempre fueron el uno para el otro, solo, que los sentimientos se desarrollaban muy en el fondo de sus corazones, camuflajeadas de sentimientos poco existentes.

"_oh, i remember_

_you driving to my house_

_in the middle of the night_

_i'm the one who makes you laugh_

_when you know you're about to cry_

_and i know your favorite songs_

_and you tell me about your dreams_

_think i know where you belong_

_think i know it's with me"_

Cada una de las frases le causo risa a Sasuke, eran tan ciertas que no tenia pruebas para demostrar lo contrario, sus ojos, se fijaron en Naruto, quien con su hermosa voz, deslumbraba a los presentes, llenadlos de ternura y amor, ocasionando que las parejas se tomasen de las manos o se besasen con amor.

"_can't you see_

_that i'm the one_

_who understands_

_been here all along_

_so why can't you see?_

_you belong with me."_

El amor con el que se miraban era tan infinito que las demás parejas no podían competir contra este. Un calor se extendió en ambos cuerpos, sintiendo los sentimientos del otro, sin siquiera hablar, solo con mirarse.

"_have you ever thought_

_just maybe_

_you belong with me?"_

La canción termino y todos los presentes le aplaudieron al rubio, quien soltó la guitarra y saltó a los extendiose brazos de Sasuke, quien teniéndolo pegado a su cuerpo, lo abrazo con Janata adoración.

**-te amo, Naruto –**le susurro al oído, recibiendo como respuesta un abrazo mas apasionado.

**-yo también, Sasuke –**viro el rostro casando los labios de su azabache, quien lo recibió mas que gustoso. Abrazándolo más contra su cuerpo **–feliz día de enamorados teme-** sonrío canudo terminaron el beso.

**-feliz día de enamorados, dobe –**y uniéndose en otro beso, juraron amor eterno en ese simple acto.

Por que sabían que nada, ni nadie, podría separarlos jamás.

_**FIN**_

* * *

Ya se, ya se, no actualice el capitulo de mi fic, pero es que como había dicho anteriormente, mi tiempo es muy limitado. Bueno hay van las aclaraciones.

1.- este one-shot fue gracias a una inspiración de una cantante muy linda. La canción habla acerca de lo que en lo que muestra dicho video, ella es una chica común, por lo que esta enamorada de alguien "imposible". Bueno creo que me entienden por lo que creo que ese punto esta aclarado. Les recomiendo ver el video de la canción es muy lindo.

2.- se suponía que el viernes o jueves debía actualizar mi fic, pero como dije, mi tiempo es limitado y llevar a mis hijos a la escuela y ayudarles con sus tareas es algo tedioso, pero tratare, no prometo nada, de que el capitulo estará listo para el lunes o el martes (ahora si es cierto).

3.- otra, el otro fic por el cual pedí opinión, el de proyecto D.O.N.C.E.L., ya esta casi listo el primer capi, por lo que si es que lo publico, estará listo para el miércoles o jueves.

Bien, creo que por mi parte es todo, muchas gracias por tenerme paciencia, jeje, nos veremos el lunes o martes y miércoles o jueves.

Asta pronto y ¡¡¡FELIZ DIA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD!!!.


End file.
